


Love Will Prevail

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 18+, 4 Kingdoms, Aloah - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anarchy, Angel Alois Trancy, Angst, Birth, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairy!Hannah, Fantasy, Future, Gore, Magical Pregnancy, Medieval, Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The majestic Kingdom of Niara stands tall and high in its prime. With King Alois on the Throne and Queen Hannah by his side, love will prevail.<br/>With two out of the four Kingdoms at war, How will Niara stay out of it? Ciel wants his aid with Artem and Ash Wants his acceptance of war. But love will prevail.<br/>Problems with Queen Hannah, she can't make a child and he's getting aggravated. Arguments crying and screaming. But love will prevail.</p><p>Third of his kind to the Royal Angel Dynasty, King Alois Trancy shall rule with a iron grip on his kingdom and protect his people, but what if love doesn't prevail?</p><p>~Le_Alois</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niaria

The mystical kingdom of Niaria. It stood tall and mighty, 2nd of the 4 Kingdoms to rise and conquer In the ruins. It was in its prime, thriving high and mighty.  
The streets were empty with few beggars and wanderers. A gentle mist took over the city, basking the kingdom in a lovely earthly perfume.

The royale castle. 3,000 Square feet all together, White and Purple In Color, representing the Kingdoms colors and Its flag.

A White Canvas with a purple shield, two swords and a ferocious Lion. The shield stood for the love the kingdom shared for one another. The Sword stood for the Authority and respect and the Lion stood for Strength and wisdom.

At the very center of the castle, with a lovely view of the kingdom and the Rose garden, were the royale quarters. A knock was administered to the Oakwood double doors.

"Your highness, might I inquire that you are awake and well?" Pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, the kings butler, Claude Faustus.   
There was a quiet pause.  
"Infact I am. You may enter." The kings voice held nothing but tiredness.  
Claude pushed the doors open and wheeled in a tea cart.  
"Love and peace, your grace." Claude said as he parked it in front of the four poster bed with silo netting. Claude pinned the netting by the foot of the bed and by the Kings side up to let in sunlight then he opened the drapes and shutters, letting in the new day.

"Love and peace, Claude." The king said in turn. With a motion of his hand, the king beckoned Claude to serve him his tea. 

He had a long day ahead of him, just like everyday. At Twenty-Four years old, King Alois Trancy ruled over the kingdom of Niaria since he was 16 years old. It was how the anarchy was. His father ruled before him and he took over when his father died and hopefully he could give the throne to his son at a ripe old age.  
The King had flaxen blonde hair with a stubborn cowlick, the most brilliant blue eyes that woke up the kingdom, Fair skin that looked peachy Pale in the sunlight, a cat-like facial structure with strong jawline, a Feminine but masculine silhouette with a almost invisible halo above his head and pure white fluffy feather wings sat limp on his back.

Claude poured King Alois a cup of Darjeeling tea in the most elegant china.  
Claude handed him the cup, being very careful not to touch him, in fear he might be burned.  
King Alois took the cup with a small amused chuckle. That's right.  
Lifting it to his thin pink lips he took a sip. Sweet but tart, just how he liked it, among other things. 

Claude cleared his throat. "Your grace, might I ask if the Queen has rosen?" Claude felt the need to lower his gaze just a little.  
"Indeed she is." King Alois answered with a hint of amusement in his voice.   
"Her robe however, is needed this morning." King Alois looked straight at Claude, making the man move at beck and call.

Once Claude had disappeared to retrieve the Queens robe, King Alois got out of the bed and stretched, his magnificent white wings waking up and softly fluttering.  
He walked around the bed and pulling open the silken curtain, laying eyes on the Queen herself.

Truly topaz skin that beckoned a second look, Sapphire eyes with a hint of violet that could seduce any man, Long pale lavender hair that took 100 roses to braid, plump lips that spoke soft words, Long but beautiful features with a ethnic nose. Her silhouette was curvy, large perky breast ever so warm and comforting and a soft cushioned rear, wide hips and thick thighs and her body softly sparkled with natural fairy dust and Limp Lavender wings upon her back.  
Nothing but elegant.

"Hannah? Are you awake?" Alois reached out and gently shook her.  
The queen stirred and mumbled something softly.  
"Hannah..darling.." Alois shook her once more.   
The Queen opened one eye and a soft smile came to her face.  
"Got you." She said in a soft playful voice. A smile danced across Alois' lips.  
"I suppose you have. Now get up. Claude may come back at any second." Alois pushed the covers off of her and helped her sit up then took her hands. They were soft.  
Hannah softly yawned and glanced around. She smelled the mist.  
Niaria was happy. So she was.

"My King might I ask if you can spare an hour or two for me today?" Hannah asked hopefully, squeezing his hands.  
"Of course I can. You needn't ask." Alois squeezed her hands and went in for a quick peck.  
Hannah softly giggled and looked down at their hands.  
Rings made of stardust and diamond.

Hannah was of no royal status before she had became queen. She was a slave kidnapped from her home in the far north, Clancova. It was the home of all fairies. She wasn't even aware of how she'd gotten here. One minute she was playing in the butterbells with her friends and the next she was here.

Alois' eyes fell to her bare body. Where was Claude and the robe? Would Alois have to touch him in order to get a damn robe?  
Hannah tried to hide a bit.

"You musn't stare, my king." She pulled her hands away to cover herself.  
"Do forgive me." Alois said with a chuckle and walked around the bed and took his seat back in his awakening spot.

Claude returned with the robe and looked away while he handed it to theq queen. Queen Hannah took the robe made of Fairy silk and pulled it on, covering herself.  
"Love and peace, Claude." Queen Hannah nodded at Claude.   
"Love and peace, your elegance." Claude fixed her a cup of tea and gave it to her, not particularly keen on touching her either. 

Queen Hannah refused the cup and told Claude to leave with a simple motion of her hand.

"I want your tea.." Hannah said as she turned to look at her king.  
"Did Claude just not offer you a cup of tea, Hannah?" Alois asked as he gave his queen the tea.   
"Yes, but you are not drinking yours and you won't drink anymore. It is tiring to watch you waste it when I can very well drink it." Hannah then rose the cup to her lips and took a sip. It was still warm.  
Alois stared at her for a second. Then he leaned forward and pulled down the front of her robe, her large breast bouncing out.

Hannah dropped the cup and sent him a disapproving look as she fixed her robe once more. Only to have Alois pull down the front again.  
"What a lovely view.."


	2. Index, Ring & Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonmuffins.

Around 8 a.m. the castle was well alive.  
The king and Queen followed their loyal butler, Claude to the large dining room. 

Queen Hannahs outfit was at her prime as always. Her hair in braid with bluebells braided in and Her fancy navy blue dress flows from top to bottom and has a scoop neckline, which wonderfully reveals the noble white worn below it. The gentle, loosely tied fabric of her dress covers her stomach where the continuous flow is broken up by a small cloth belt worn high around her waist.  
Below the cloth belt the dress opens up slightly and reveals the dress below. The front of the top dress makes it just to the ground to cover her feet, the back continues to flow a small length behind her and ends in a broad tip.  
Her sleeves are almost the length of her arms and wide, their flow is broken up just below the elbow where they change color and where they're divided by dark, simple bands, these are the same fabric and color used to outline the sleeves and neckline of the dress along with soft fluffy cotton flats.

king Alois of course, looked fresh and handsome. His long sleeved, furred jacket covers him to well above his waist and is barely tied with string at the bottom left side. The sleeves of his jacket are quite narrow and reach down to just above his wrists, they're decorated with a decorative band almost at the edges.  
The jacket has a narrow v-neck which reveals part of the majestic shirt worn below it and is worn with a thick leather belt, which is held together by a simple knot. The leather belt is partially decorative, but mostly a purposeful addition.  
His pants are simple and narrow and reach down to his leather shoes. The shoes are made from a fairly expensive and rare leather.

Without looking at him, Hannah took The Kings hand and squeezed it.Alois smiled and reached out and tapped "I love you" on a table he was passing. One tap Index, Four, ring finger and three, middle finger.   
Hannah softly giggled and tapped her I love you on Claude's back. Alois rolled her eyes at her lack of surfaces.

Claude opened the double doors of the dining room and stepped aside, allowing the King and Queen to enter.  
The long table was packed with rare and common foods. There were two elegant chairs at their side of the table.  
The Queen's hand maidens stood at her side and the King's apprentice, stood at his side.

Hannah began to walk to her seat, hunger setting in. Her three hand maidens Curtsied.  
"Love and peace, My Queen." They said in unison.  
Hannah nodded them and they giggled and pulled out her chair for her sit.  
"Love and peace, Genessa, Annette and Nerina." Hannah held her dress sides as she sat down then she put her hands in her lap, awaiting her husband.

Claude stood wordless, tensing a bit when Alois looked at him.  
With a sigh, Alois walked over to his seat and his apprentice, Luka, pulled out his seat. "Love and peace, your highness." Luka smiled bright and wide.  
Alois nodded to the brunette. "Love and peace, Luka." Alois sat down and Luka pushed the chair in.

Then breakfast began. The maids, who stood off in the corner served the King and Queen whatever their pallets desired. The maids were Spirits of Desire. So they knew what the King and Queen wanted and automatically gave it to them.   
Spirits of Desire were tainted souls who did bad during their mortal life so they had to repent by spending their after life serving. They didn't talk or smile. They looked dreadfully miserable   
They however used manners. It was a MUST in Niaria. Not using manners was shame. 

Luka leaned against the back of the Kings chair blew at his halo, amused at how it went from invisible to a bright gold.  
Alois was becoming quite annoyed but he understood the curiosity. He was the only living Angel in the kingdom of Niaria. His mother, sadly, had died while having him. He didn't like to think about it.  
People were curious about his Halo wings, his hair, his eyes, ESPECIALLY his Halo. 

Luka had taken up poking at the halo. A bright energy woke him up and fried his ass and he shied away. Alois chuckled and pushed his plate away, done with his eating. Alois leaned back in the chair and watched Hannah eat her food.   
Where she came from, wasting food was a serious crime. Alois saw nothing wrong with it. At all.   
She had godly manners and she never seemed to gain weigh, so he couldn't complain.

"Hannah, may I ask if its good?" Alois teased with a smirk.   
Hannah looked up from her plate.  
"My King, may I ask why you enjoy teasing me?" Hannah said in reply before taking a small bite of a moonmuffin.

Alois shrugged. "Because I find it amusing. Would you mind sharing?" Alois' smirk got deeper. The Queen got up, a little shy, and took a moonmuffin from the mountain of muffins and walked around the table.  
A maid urgently put a chair next to the king and scampered away.  
The Queen sat down next to him and plucked a piece with her two fingers and held it to his mouth.  
Alois slightly opened his mouth and moved forward a bit, taking it in and slowly chewing.

The Queen's hand maidens giggled and gossiped behind their fans.  
Luka watched with an amused face. Claude wasn't phased.

"How is it, my king?" Hannah asked expectantly before she plucked a piece for herself and ate it.  
"Its good. Could be tarter but its sweet." Alois answered before she fed him another piece.  
"That's nice to hear." Hannah giggled.  
"Indeed." Alois leaned in "You know what's nice to hear for me?...your moans." Alois then got up, pushing the chair back as he nearly knocked Luka off his damned feet.  
With a motion of his feet he beckoned Luka to follow him and they left the room.   
Claude knew to act right, The king was leaving his beloved wife in his hands.

Hannah sat there, two fingers pinching the muffin and a blush alight on her cheeks.  
"M-My king..." She whispered.


	3. Duel Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh don't do it!

Queen Hannah had taken a walk after breakfast to wear off the embarrassment her king had put her through. Claude and her hand maidens, Genessa, Annette and Nerina strolled behind her.  
With her white parisol shielding her skin from the sun, Hannah slowly strolled the cobblestone path in the garden.  
Truthfully, Hannah did not need a parisol, her skin was more than able to take the sunlight. She had lots of melanin and where she came from, melanin or moon gel was a MUST. But alas, her king insisted she take a parisol, it would be unlady like not to on such a hot day.

Hannah sighed and looked down at her feet as she walked. They had tried again last night. Hopefully she was capable this time. She knew Alois' patience was wearing thin.  
Hannah bit her lip and turned on the path to sit by the river.  
Claude and The hand maidens followed closely behind.  
The hand maidens were the deadliest female soliders in their rank, assigned to protect the queen. Although they looked happy and girly, Genessa was packed with guns all over her body and knew a ancient fighting style they had once called boxing, Annette was flexible and had numerous knives and daggers on her and Nerina, the ring leader was a sorceress who kicked ass at magic. Looks were deceiving. 

A loud laugh rang out. "You'll have to try harder than that Luka!" The King wagged a finger at his 16 year old apprentice.  
"But that's not fair! You used your freaky Angel lightning thingy!" Luka rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on his sword.  
"Never take your eyes off of your oppo..." Alois trailed off, looking over he saw the queen and her hand maidens take a seat on one of the benches, watching as Claude stood to the side.  
Hannah seemed a bit sad. He noticed it right away. She bit her lip whenever she was sad.

Luka charged forward and slashed at the King's side, but he didn't get very far. The Halo blinded him he dud even see it coming, Alois jabbed his elbow into Luka's chest and grabbed the tip of the sword, yanking it and disarming and disabling him.  
Luka looked up, confused.  
"Thought I was that easy?" Alois smirked and drove the sword into the floor.  
Luka shook his head and got up.  
"Alright! Let's try magic!" Luka cocked his hand back and drove ir forward, summoning a glowing purple ball and aiming it at the king. Luka wanted to control the king like a puppet.

Alois was quick. He took stance, both hands together in the shape of a dragons mouth.  
"Full counter!" The ball of magic did a 360 and set straight on Luka.  
"Oh no-" Luka turned tail and ran. Last time Alois did full counter with puppeteer magic, he didn't let Luka go for three whole weeks!  
The ball of magic followed him, when he jumped it jumped, when he turned it turned.

Alois snickered and snapped, the ball of magic dispersed.  
Luka stopped, hands on his knees as he panted.  
He glanced at the Queen, she sat pretty and patient. Her eyes caught his and he smiled. She softly smiled back.

All of a sudden, Luka's vision went purple and he was dancing like an idiot across the grass as Alois twirled his finger and laughed in glee.  
Oh how he loved having fun with his little brother. Luka wasn't actually his little brother, but rather his bestest friend. They had stuck together when they were smaller and they had been like so.  
Alois only took Luka up as an apprentice once he became king because his father had died and he and his mother was struggling to get by so Luka went out and stole, he was brought to the castle for a punishment, but Alois spared him or rather begged on his knees to his father to spare him.

"Your grace!" Luka couldn't control his own limbs at all!  
"Smiling at my woman eh?" Alois moved his finger and flung Luka into the air and brought him back to the floor.  
"Now wait! She looked at me!" Luka made a desperate plea.  
"I doubt it." Alois hummed, throwinh Luka into the river then releasing him.  
Luka popped up the surface. He summoned a water spout and sent it straight at Alois, leaving him no time to full counter, Luka manipulated the plants to drag Alois into the river.  
"Wha- Luka!" Alois didnt even get to bust out some moves before he was basking in the river.  
"That's what you get." Luka said triumphly.  
Alois gave him a blank stare then spit water at him.


	4. Acriti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess Acriti isn't Hannah's Jewel.

After changing into the dry clothing and retrieving his crown from the river, King Alois merely took a stroll through the the halls of the palace. 

The staff looked at him, with love and admiration. The king looked dashing.  
He wore a clean crisp white shirt with black pants that suited him well, a black suitvest along with a purple overcoat that spead out when it hit the hip like a puff and he wore expensive leather shoes with a thick heel, His crown sat stop his head, his halo complementing it in a lovely manner.

"Love and peace, your grace." A fairy maid curstied as he passed her.   
"Love and peace, Mi lady." King Alois nodded to her and turned the corner.  
The castle was a goddamned maze. Sometime he would get lost himself, truth be told.

The king was bent on finding the queen. Sometimes she would wander off and wouldn't come back until night. Of course he scolded her dearly for it but she was a stubborn woman.  
King Alois checked the garden, the last place he saw her and she wasnt there. He had checked the kitchens seeing she liked making friends. He had checked the reading room and she still wasn't there.

Where on earth could she be? The king was about to give up all hope when he had remembered she said she had wanted a bit of his time.  
Turning on his heels and made his way to the grandhall. Standing at the top of the grand staircase peering down King Alois saw the queen waiting in the foyer, holding her parisol down by her side, a dashed look on her face.

The king frowned. She probably thought he had left her for work again. He tiptoed down the stairs and tried to quietly sneak up behind her.  
Not a foot away from Innocent Queen Hannah, Alois stopped dead in his tracks, hands in the air in surrender as Queen Hannah had her parisols sharp tip pointed at him with a ball of vicious fire at the end.  
Queen Hannah sighed and lowered the parisol, the fire burning away.  
"My king..I hadn't thought you would have came." Queen Hannah hugged the parisol to her frame, a soft worried look on her face.  
"Shall we go now?" She asked softly.  
King Alois frowned and moved a bit closer.   
"You seem on edge and jumpy today Hannah..Why?" His tone was the same as hers, soft and caring.  
Queen Hannah's shoulders slouched and she looked away.

A Queen's shoulders should never slouch, wether fire wind or Ice water.

"I-Its..just that..we've tried atleast 8 times and yet..I can't bare a child. I fear there might be something wrong with me, my king." Queen Hannah let out a depressed sigh and tucked a strand of her soft hair behind her bejeweled ear. 

"Maybe it'll work this time.." King Alois gently guided her chin upwards, forcing her to look at him. "I beg of you Hannah, don't say such horrible things." 

"I cannot help but think my king." Queen Hannah looked away once more, ashamed.

King Alois sighed a exhausted sigh.  
He put a hand on her waist and motioned to the grand double doors leading to the outside.  
"How about we do a little shopping in town? Sight seeing? To keep your mind calm?" King Alois wasn't asking he wasn't demanding, he was pleading.  
The Queen glanced at the doors and nooded. His tone of voice. "I would be honored." The Queen softly smiled.

As if on cue, Queen Hannah's hand maidens and Claude came to their sides along with two Fairy palace gaurds.

"Oh dear..it looks like we might not be able to take flight." King Alois glanced at the small crowd behind them.  
Queen Hannah looked at her hand maidens. "Genessa, Annette and Nerina I will be just fine, my king will be enough. You may have the day off." The Queen gave them a soft smile.

"Are you sure, My Queen?" Genessa asked quickly.   
Queen Hannah nodded. "Of course Genessa. Now run along."   
The hand maidens ran of giggling and chattering.  
"Can I trust you will have the treaty with Artem ready by the time I return?" The king looked at his butler expectantly.   
Claude bowed. "Without delay, your eminence." Claude then turned heel and walked away.

Only the two palace gaurds were left. Standing quiet and tall, floating a few feet above the ground, Weapons on hand.  
King Alois smirked. "Alright then, shall we?" He offered his hand to the queen.   
Queen Hannah smiled and took it. The doors opened and they took flight.  
With one mighty flap of his heavenly wings, King Alois had yanked Queen Hannah from the floor, she dropped her parisol and the gaurds picked it up and hurried after.   
Queen Hannah's wings were strong and quick, but they had a hard time keeping up with King Alois'. His were wider and bigger and lighter not to mention strong. It took a while before she fell into normal pace with him.  
They held hands as they flew over the kingdom of Niaria. Queen Hannah left sparkling dust in her wake and it fell to the kingdom and graces the citizens.  
The kingdom below saw and knew the king and Queen were coming.

"Where would you like to go first Hannah?" Alois glanced at her and saw she was having a bawl of a time flying.   
"I'd love to see the people first." Hannah said with a hint of happiness in her voice.  
Alois had no complaints.  
They gradually descended to tje kingdom. Hannah's sparkling dust stuck to her now, it wasn't going everywhere.

They had landed in the middle of a crowded street. The crowd opened up and made way. They cheered loving praise, throwing flowers and gifts.  
King Alois caught a stuffed teddy bear and kissed it and smiled at the crowd before tossing it back in.  
Queen Hannah was strolling pretty and patient by his side, smiling at her subjects and waving.   
The gaurds floated closely behind, weapons at the ready.

The love the people held for their king and Queen was limitless.  
King Alois took a beautiful hazel skinned baby from her mother and placed a kiss on her head and handed her back. Queen Hannah uncomfortably shifted and looked away.   
After a few more waves and loving gestures, the King and Queen took flight. This time Hannah was the one that yanked him from the floor.

"That was refreshing." Alois hummed.  
"Indeed. Why didn't you let me kiss the baby? You meanie." Hannah softly giggled.  
"I'll remember next time." Alois pecked her nose and gave her wink.

The next destination was Queen Hannah's favorite boutique.  
Of course they had gotten lots of love there too but the Gaurds warded the citizens off.  
Hannah preferred to hold her King's hand as she window shopped, looking at the perfumes and makeup through the silken glass.  
Hannah was a person to love subtle colors and soft but alluring scents. Alois sometimes thought she was a demon in her past life. Hannah would always roll her eyes and shoo him away.

"Oh.." Hannah had spotted the acriti necklace she had seen in the digital magazine yesterday in the reading room.  
It was beautiful. A silver chain with the acriti jewel, softly glowing whenever sunlight hit it, a soft subtle marve in color with elegant black swirls on the jewel itself.

"Do you fancy it?" Alois whispered in her ear. She had been staring for a good minute now.   
Hannah looked up at him, a blush dusting her cheeks.  
"I do..." She answered softly.  
"Then let's go get it shall we?" Alois led her to the entrance of the shop and opened the door for her, ushering her in.  
The shop was loud and lively, but as soon as the queen stepped onto the scene, all was quiet, silent.

Queen Hannah smirked and bid them good day. It was as if everything went away. Her shoulders were straight and a proud smirk sat upon her face.   
These were the same women who chattered on about her at the spring ball last week. Her rogue was not overdone! 

"Ravina, darling." Queen Hannah bidded the shop owner over with a quick motion of her hand.  
"Yes, my queen?" Ravina curtsied then curtsied again when the king came to stand by her side.  
"Your highness." She then bowed once more.

"Ah, the acriti necklace. Do you happen to have anymore in stock?" Queen Hannah asked confidently.  
"Naturally I knew the fashion icon of the kingdom would want to get her hands on one. So I saved one just for you. Let me just get it." Ravina giggled and hurried off.

"Well that was a dramatic personality change." King Alois said with a small chuckle.  
"I cant have a thrill every once and then?" Queen Hannah softly chuckled and took a seat on one of the lavish white chairs.

"Can't really argue." The King stood by her side, patiently waiting. Shopping with Hannah was actually amusing. First minute she wanted this and that but then decided on something else but see's something better so she drops it all for that then comes back.

Ravine came back holding a glass box. She bowed before the queens and opened it.   
Queen Hannah was judging it. It was the same as the one in the window. But a bit more..unique. The shine was far more greater.

"This is perfect." Queen Hannah took it out of the box and opened it up, about to put it on when King Alois took it from her.  
"Move your hair." He ordered in a soft tone.  
Queen Hannah blushed and bounced in her seat. She moved her hair aside and he carefully put it around her neck. Immediately the acriti turned into a deep blood wine red, the black swirls intensifying. Queen Hannah was feeling passionate, aggressive or important. The king knew it was only two out of the three, his sweet innocent Hannah wouldn't be aggressive unless it was a desperate measure.  
Queen Hannah let out a yelp and frowned, her face growing hot.  
Ravina didn't get to see what color the necklace turned, The King had covered the gem immediately with his hand.

Acriti was a magical jewel, only blooming every 10 years in the sapphire sea, nurtured by the mermaidens. It would turn the color of your emotion through your souls aura.

"Oh my queen..Do forgive me." Ravina bowed her head.  
"No, No it's fine Ravina. I forgot what acriti was for moment." Queen Hannah looked up at the king. "I'd like to wear it out." She said with a nod.  
When King Alois removed his hand and the acriti was a eartly green with elegant white swirls and twirls. Queen Hannah was feeling stable, natural. Ravina smiled softly.  
"I'm happy it is to your liking, my queen." She closed the glass case and stood.

"That'll be..?" King Alois reached into his overcoat pocket and pulled a thin clear piece of glass. It was something he liked to use for quick purchases.  
"One thousand three hundred cyper, your highness." Ravina seemed embarrassed to say this. VERY embarrassed. But still she held out her hand.

King Alois ran his hand over the glass towards Ravina and the crisp white federal notes of Niaira took form in her hands. It looked very much like olden days money. But King Drake had changed that ridiculous green color to white and the pictures of "wrinkly old farts" as he called them to his young beautiful self. King Alois had been meaning to change it the picture on it.   
But he hadn't gotten around to doing so.

After that they left the shop and idly floated down the street. Hannah admired the necklace in every shop window and Alois hummed as he watched and waited for her.

"What color is it now?" Queen Hannah closed her eyes.  
"Its still green Hannah." King Alois answered flatly. She'd been asking for twenty minutes now.  
King Alois' eyes drifted from the necklace to her bust. Her big bust. 

Hannah's eyes shot open and she blushed like a rose. "M-My king!" Queen Hannah took his hand off of her left breast and returned it to his side.   
"Wow. Squishy." King Alois commented as he put his other on her right breast.  
Queen Hannah was flustered. He always did these things, but the fact he did it in public of all places!

"Oh..Hannah..It's blush pink now.."


	5. Pressing Matters

Hands joined, King Alois and Queen Hannah landed in the grand hall of the palace. The gaurds closed the doors and took their post.  
Hannah turned to face her king and softly smiled before she dusted some of her sparkling dust off of him. "That'll do." She said with slight curtsy.  
"Mm. I like it." The King caught her small hand and pulled her closer to his frame. Queen Hannah let out a small gasp, her heart getting caught in her throat.  
King Alois moved in for a kiss and Queen Hannah's eyes fluttered close, so did his. Their lips locked for a brief second.

The hand maidens giggles rang out from behind them causing the kiss to end. Their eyes opened and sapphire crashed with electric blue.

Queen Hannah gave a quick bow of her head and turned on her heels, holding the sides of her dress as she hurried towards her hand maidens an the four of them hurrie around the corner.  
King Alois wanted to call her name, but she was gone too fast. With a sigh, his hand dropped to his side.  
Oh. 

 

"The treaty with Artem your highness." Claude handed King Alois the treaty, rolled and wrapped with the seal of the Royal Phantomhive family of Artem.  
King Alois opened the treaty and read it over. Atleast two times.

Greetings, Your Eminence,  
I do not like to dwadle in business affairs, so I will be blunt. Artem and Vale have had tension for a long time. Artemians and Vales have constantly clashed and I, King Ciel Phantomhive of Artem have been generous enough to invite King Ash of vale into my home to squash the problem at it's root and he now declares war on my king and my people. That is why I have come to to you for help. It would be marvelous if you can schedule a date for our meeting, preferably before the war starts on the night of summer solstice.  
~ King Ciel.P

 

Alois closed his eyes and sighed, setting the treaty down. This wasn't good at all.  
When the four Kingdoms of the motherland rose from the great war in 2067, All four Kings swore on their hearts and soul, that they would thrive in peace and never do harm to his brothering kingdom or his people.  
King Sebastian Of Mystic, king Alois of Niaria, King Ciel of Artem and King Ash of Vale. The four united brother Kingdoms.  
Now two were at war, a deathly war and heavens above knows how King Ciel deals with his ego and persistent King Ash is. Both kingdoms would be in ruins before the next winter solstice. 

With Hannah hoping and expecting for a baby, Niaria in its prime and the expedition of new lands for Niaria, A war just wouldn't do.

"I am King Alois Trancy of Niaria and I am not afraid. Third of my kind to the Royal Angel Dynasty, I shall prevail." He whispered it to himself over and over again.  
Stress weighed on his mind, heart and soul.  
"I am King Alois Trancy of Niaria and I am not afraid. Third of my kind to the Royal Angel Dynasty , I shall prevail." King Alois opened his eyes and grabbed a pen from the holder on his desk and wrote a reply. 

Greetings Brother,  
I would love to have a discussion with you on Monday if possible and I would love for you to consider the child that rests atop Queen Elizabeth's breast before you make your final decision.  
~King Of Niaria

Alois rolled it up and stamped it with the Trancy family stamp, A Tarantula with a web around with, Web like wings protruding and a crown above the spider along with a banner at the bottom quoting "Love and Piece" in small font.

"Have the east winds deliver this to King Ciel of Artem today." King Alois handed the letter to Claude.

"Right away, your highness." Claude bowed and left the room to complete his task. 

"I am King Alois Trancy of Niaria and I am not afriad. Third of my kind to the Royal Angel Dynasty, I shall prevail..."


	6. Foul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is she? Or is she not?

"I feel certain my king.." Hannah said softly as Alois traced her flat stomach.  
"Oh? How do you know?" Alois glanced at her before returning his attention to her smooth stomach.  
Hannah did not answer right away. She thought for a second.

"I do not know..but I am certain.." Hannah said in a soft tone. She brought her hand up and ran it through his soft angel silk hair.   
"That's one way to say it." Alois let out a soft chuckle. He reachd out and began to twirl a strand of her soft long hair.  
"I fear he might be a she." Alois sighed and let go of Hannah's soft lock.  
Hannah sat up and took his hands  
"My King," Her voice held worry and hurt. "What is wrong if I am to have a little girl?" Hannah's eyes widened with worry.  
"Then that means I have no heir. Am I to give the throne to a woman?" Alois pulled his hands away and stood up and walked over to the window.

Hannah placed a hand on her breast, the other reaching for him.  
"My King-"  
Alois held up a hand, silencing her immediately.

"Am I to give the throne to a woman? Or worse, to her half witted suiter?" Alois let out a scoff. "Honestly, Hannah you act as if you do not know the rules and expectations." Alois turned to look at her, a hard glare on his face.

Hannah softly gasped."How can you speak of our unborn child in that manner? You act as if we haven't went through hell and back for this child!" Hannah returned the glare and her soft voice rose to a strong reprimand.

Alois whipped around, his eyes holding a strong undefined emotion. "What child?! You don't even have an embryo in your god forsaken dormant womb!" He couldn't stop himself or hold his tongue. He couldn't spare Hannah's feelings.  
Hannah was wordless. Her heart was swelling with negative feelings

"..My King.." Hannah quickly got off the bed and ran over to the door and slipped out.   
Alois reached for her. "Hannah!" He called her name but she didn't turn back.

Hannah held the sides of her night dress as she ran. The faster she ran, her feet took longer to the touch the floor. Her wings were flapping, coming to life. She wanted to fly. She did, but she wouldn't look ladylike flying indoors.  
So Hannah jumped and hopped, bolted and evaded. Guards tried to grab her, on Alois' orders but they were no match for the queen. Others moved out of the way, not wanting to cross the queen.

 

A human guard busted through the doors of the Royal bedroom.  
"Your Highness, the queen cannot be reprimanded. She is aiming to leave palace grounds and has dropped three of our best men." The gaurd seemed scared to say these words.  
Alois sighed.  
"Take as many men as you need and make sure she is safe but do not alert her of Your presence. She will come to her senses soon enough." The king passed the order and so it was executed.

Claude closed the door on his way in after the guard left.  
"Your highness would you like to get ready or wait for the queen?" He was patient.  
"Wait for what?" Alois looked back at Claude. "Bring me my clothing and fetch me my tea. I have a kingdom to run wether Hannah likes it or not."

 

In her night dress, her crown atop her head, The Queen settled down on a large rock in a clearing.  
Sniffling, she wiped away a tear.

'What child?! You don't even have an embryo in your god forsaken dormant womb!' 

His words echoed in her mind. They poked at her soul.  
She knew, she knew. It had been a problem in her family. It skipped a generation and it only affected the women.  
Her womb was dormant and her tubes were held.  
But still, Hannah didn't dare confess that. She'd be dethroned and a kitchen slave once more.

An awful sob slipped from her lips.  
Hannah felt her heart speed up.  
"Oh..My King.." Hannah covered her mouth and let the tears flow.

'What child?! You don't even have an embryo in your god forsaken dormant womb!' 

"O-Oh god!" Hannah fell off the rock onto her knees on the rich forrest floor. A terrible dread filling her stomach.  
Then it came. Hannah's eyes rolled back as her senses blanked and her jaw slacked. Foul watery vomit poured onto the floor.  
Hannahs senses came back and she began to cough and gasp.  
Once it was over, Hannah rose to her feet, grasping the sides of her dress.

She had a long walk. 

 

"My Queen!" Genessa took Hannah's arms and led her in through the back of the palace.  
Annette and Nerina hurried behind them, acting as a look out. If anyone saw the queens in this manner!  
Genessa and the queen stumbled through the doors of a guest room.  
Annette guarded the door as Nerina ran a bath for her.  
Hannah made no protest as she was stripped of her clothes and put in a lovely bath.

It was quiet as Genessa scrubbed Hannahs hands and massaged them. Nerina put shampoo in her hair and lovingly worked her fingers through the queens thick locks.  
"My Queen, May i ask what happened?" Nerina asked in a soft tone.

"It is not up for discussion." Hannah answered immediately. "I am sorry, but talking of it will only bring me more pain."


	7. The King Of Artem

Queen Hannah sat at her vanity combing out her long luscious locks as she stared into the mirror in pure sadness.

'What child?! You don't even have an embryo in your god forsaken dormant womb!' 

Hannah sighed and set down the bleu ivory hair brush and set her hands in her lap, sitting pretty and patient, except she was sad. So pretty and sad was her posture.  
However her sulk moment did not last long.  
For Nerina had peeked into the Royal bedroom.

"My Queen..The King has requested you in his study." Nerina didn't make eye contact at all, saddened just like her queen.  
Hannah slowly stood up, her eyes growing wide with worry and anticipation.  
It was her divorce Alois was calling her to. She was certain.  
Nevertheless Hannah was Queen of Niaria and she had a duty to her people.

Her petite fall fairy shoes clicked the floor as Hannah gracefully made her way to the study.  
Inhaling and exhaling, Hannah pushed the door and stepped into her husband's den.

Hannah twiddled her thumbs as she locked eyes with Alois.  
He leaned against the grand ivory wood desk. He had ditched his plum coat. His arms crossed infront of him he stared at her with an unknown emotion. 

"So. Have you come to your senses yet Hannah?" Alois didn't look away from her at all as he spoke.

Hannah shook her head. "No. I am fully aware of my senses, Alois." Hannah took a step forward. "The question is, have you a filter for your tongue?" 

Alois rose an eyebrow. "For I am the king, I don't need to hold my tongue nevertheless the truth. So let's 360 that question?" Alois leaned off the desk and walked around it to the window.

"That gives you no right to speak of our unborn child in that manner!" Hannah's eyes burned fire. "Ontop of that you are so reckless with your words and now the whole palace is whispering!" 

"First off you will lower your voice when speaking to me and let them whisper. Perhaps it'll drill some sense into your bloody head." Alois focused on the watter bleus blooming in the garden.

Hannah was so angry by this point. She couldn't do anything rash. She couldn't win in the first place. Alois was in fact right. A woman cannot rule Niaria unless she had a King, and he couldn't just give the throne to any suiter.  
But the way he expressed it is what got to Hannah.

She couldn't stop herself. Hannah marched around the desk and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.   
A sick clap echoed through the room.  
Alois' eyes widened a bit and his cheek began to wilt.

"For the love of god do you always have to do this to me?!" Hannah shoved him back. "I know your right and I hate to admit it! I do! But the way you word it! It makes me feel lesser than!"   
Hannah snatched him up by the collar and shoved him once more.  
"You arrogant ass! If I could stomp you I would!" Turning on her petite heels Hannah stomped over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a glass and poured herself something strong, Ale.

The glass didnt even reach her lips. His hand held her hand and guided it down to the glass tray.  
"You shouldn't be drinking...it could harm the baby.." His voice was soft.  
Hannah decided to cooperate.  
"Alois.." He turned her around and took both of her hands.  
Sapphire and Electric clashed.  
"Is it too late now to say sorry?" Alois leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers then pulled back.

A rose blush lit on Hannah's cheeks. Butterflies in her tummy came alive.  
She shook her head "No".

Gently moving hair from her face, he cupped it and locked their lips. Hannah's hands laid on his chest as she enjoyed the kiss.

"I love you alot." Hannah mumbled when it was over.  
"I love you more." Alois pecked her lips once more before flashing her a soft smile.  
Hannah twiddled her thumbs and looked down. "So..uh..where are the divorce papers?" 

"What?" Alois reached behind her and took her glass of Ale. "You thought i was going to divorce you?" Alois took a healthy drink of the strong liquor.

"Well...yes.." Hannah mumbled.  
"Well your delusional not to mention violent." Alois handed her the empty glass and ushered her to the door.  
"I have to meet the king of Artem so just make yourself invisible for about an hour?" Alois then closed the door behind her.  
Hannah mumbled something about him being a idiot and walked off holding the empty glass, happy they cleared up the problem.

~♡~

King Alois stood in the grand foyer, Claude by his side as they awaited the King of Artem, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Claude." Alois said, calling his demon's attention.  
"Yes, Your grace?" Claude cast Alois a sideways look.  
"Have you set up the tea in the. Garden?" Alois never looked at Claude, his form never wavered.  
"Indeed I have, Your grace." Claude answered steadily.  
Alois let out a chuckle and returned to his waiting.

Not a few minutes later, the castle doors opened on their own, startling the gaurds. They stood at the ready, ready to protect the King at all cost.  
When the doors opened fully, A lone dark figure stood in the middle.  
"Your castle walls are so easy to penetrate." The dark figure materialized into a human being and dropped the head of a gaurd and his sword.

Bluenette hair, Ivory Skin, Deep Sapphire Eyes and A handsome face. Their silhouette was thin and fragile. They work dark pants that couldn't be identified as blue or black, A long unidentifiable colored coat along with Definitely black heavy combat boots and atop the head, A Black Iron crown with Moonstone and Blood stone sat peacefully.  
Ciel Phantomhive, King of Artem.

Alois chuckled out of amusement.   
"Well that's because I hadn't expected you to barge in and kill one of my men, Ciel." Alois looked Ciel up and down. "Oh my you've changed. Tell me, has your power gone up or dwindled?" 

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I do not like to dwadle. Shall we discuss pressing matters? Or shall we tat lace for our wives?" Ciel stalked up to Alois.

He was atleast 5 inches shorter.

 

Alois smirked and peered down upon Ciel. "If you come so close, I'll have to look down upon you to talk." Alois chuckled. "Shall we stroll in the garden?" He motioned to the lush colourful garden outside.

Ciel scoffed and turned away. "Oh shut up, I can change that if I wanted to. Now shut up and let's go."

So they began to walk. Strolling the path of the garden idly as Claude followed not far behind.

"Ciel, I take it that you read my letter?" Alois glanced at Ciel, his hands behind his back as he strolled.

"Indeed I have. And I have thought it over. Valites have went to far under the kings orders. They have ransacked the outer villages of my kingdom and I shall not stand for it. King Ash wants a war, that is what he shall get." Ciel was gruff.

Alois inwardly sighed.

"Ciel, you are my brother and I am willing to help you. But Ash is also my brother. Your poeple and his people are my equals. But I know what it feels like to have your honor and your people's honor stepped on and treated like shit." Alois looked at Ciel. "I will help you, just tell me how many men you need and I'll make it happen." 

"I am thankful for your generosity, brother. It shall not go unrewarded." Ciel put a hand on his shoulder and firmly gripped his hand and shook it. "Thank you."

Alois nervously smiled. "No problem, any time. After all, we did grow up close." 

Alois was no fool. If he lended Ciel the manpower he needed, Vale would be reduced to cobble and Artem would have to suffer for a couple of months. Then Niaria and Mystic would come together and rebuild Vale and help Artem.

 

What happened next, he had no clue.


	8. Rejoice or Ruse

~A couple of days later~

It was a miracle. The news spread through the kingdom like wild fire.   
The people rejoiced dearly.

For it was official! There would be a sole heir to the throne. Queen Hannah was pregnant.  
Her wings grew brighter, her tears were blue and her gold dust was now silver. 

"That's it darling..let it all out." Alois stood by her side, holding her hair as she returned last night dinner to the outer world, except it was mush.  
Horrible choking sounds echoed in the bathroom.  
Alois glanced of the window. The Mist was settling in. Alois let go of Hannahs hair and Walked over to the window and opened it.

"Please.." He sighed. "Please stop throwing up for a moment."   
He was met with more horrible sounds.  
He didn't want to have to do this.

"W-What ar- y-ou DOING?!" Hannah tried not to hurl all over the floor, but she couldn't help it.

"Helping you!" Alois hung her out of the window, holding her waist to keep her from falling.

"Alois!" Hannah grasped at air, trying to get back into the bathroom.

"Just inhale woman! I don't like this either!" Alois sighed and shook her.

Hannah threw up a little bit of sling before she inhaled, a lovely scent filing her senses.  
Alois held her out there for five more minutes until he was sure she wasn't chucking anymore.

Pulling her back in and setting her aside, Alois dusted his hands.  
"That ought to do it." He said to himself.  
Hannah touched her body, to make sure she wasn't missing anything.  
Alois looked at her curiously.  
"What?"

"I should've stayed a kitchen slave.." Hannah mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom.

~¤~

Breakfast was a steady affair.  
Alois showed up wearing A white dress shirt, A green suitvest, Black pants that hugged his slim legs and brown boots with marve laces.  
Hannah simply wore a velvet dress and velvet flats.

Hannah sat first and waited on him. Alois did the unexpected. He dragged his chair over to her side of the table and sat beside her.

"My king.." Hannah softly protested. Alois held a hand up, silencing her. "No. I want to sit with you today, I beg of you Hannah, don't question me." Alois placed a hand over hers, offering her a sincere look.  
Hannah slowly nodded.  
"Very well." She concluded.

With that breakfast started.  
The servants over did it, they fed Hannah more than they were supposed to. Alois chipped in, feeding her with a fork and watching her eat.  
Hannah was ultimately creeped out.   
So she excused herself right after Alois was done feeding her a yellow dane.  
Hannah kept her head low as she walked through the castle.  
The staff stared at her with various looks. Some hate. Some pity. Some envy. Some happiness. Some   
proudness.  
Hannah wasn't ready for this. She certainly didnt know what to do with herself. But the fate of Niaria's next leader laid upon her shoulders, depending on her womb.

Hannah suddenly felt light headed. Taking a seat on one of the chairs in the hallway, Hannah tried to catch her steadiness. 

What if this child was killed along with the others Alois had impregnated her with? What if it was just a lost cause? His patience was wearing thin and she would be dethroned if this certainly didn't work.  
Hannah came to a horrible realization.   
If he dethroned her, she would have to be beheaded or banished from Niaria. Hannah didn't want that for herself.   
She truly loved him. Even when he acted rude and pompous to her. Even when he underestimated her.   
Even when he treated her as if she wasn't his equal. She loved him.  
And so she should tell him the truth.


	9. Enya

Not soon after Hannah had excused herself, Alois finished his breakfast and went to his study. 

Claude awaited him at the door, bowing when he passed.  
"Love and peace, Your grace. King Ciel of Artem is scheduled to make an appearance to discuss political matters." Claude said dutifully as he followed Alois into the study.

Alois sat down and crossed his legs. He let out a weary sigh.   
"Alright. Make sure everything is in place and see to it that the palace guards stand down when he arrives. Inform them that he will not be in human form also." Alois let out a soft chortle. "And that they should run."  
Claude nodded. "Consider it done, Your grace." Claude fixed his glasses a bit. "Also would you like for me to see to the preparations of the arriving Prince or should I leave it to Queen Hannah and yourself?" 

Alois paused and thinked for a second. Then he answered. "No. Hannah enjoys shopping and planning so let her be.." Alois cut his eyes up to Claude. A smirk overcame his face. "Hey Claude..come here..."

Claude was alarmed on the inside, but he did not show it. That would be death. So he sucked it up and stepped forward. "Your highness?" Claude questioned.  
Alois stood up from his chair and leaned over the desk. He got up into Claude's face. Their noses nearly touching.  
Alois inhaled. "I thought I told you not to eat unless I instructed." Alois whispered in the utmost threatening voice.   
Claude swallowed. "Do forgive me, but I would have died if I had not fed. With Queen Hannah expecting I had to become stronger." Claude said carefully.   
Alois rose an eyebrow, his electric blue eyes swirling into something. Some emotion. "Oh? Do you think I am not capable of protecting my own wife if need be, Claude?" Alois questioned in a low tone. Hate. Hate was clear in his blue eyes.

Claude pushed his glasses up on his nose.  
"I would never, Your grace." Claude said carefully once more.   
Alois stared him down for a few more seconds before abruptly turning away.  
He looked out the window at the full bloom bleus, his favorite.   
"Leave." Alois said flatly.   
Claude bowed. "Your highness." Claude said before quietly leaving. As he left, Hannah came in just as quietly.

Hanah saw him staring out the window. He was probably admiring the bleus again.  
Hannah settled into one of the plush elagant seats infront of his desk. She had picked them out, since he was bad at decor and all.

"My king-" Hannah began, but was cut short.  
"I thought I told you to leave you disgusting piece of shit!" Alois whipped around and brandished a sword made of virgin iron, stardust and gold, Lithe but deadly; A imperial arms used by Angels or Kings candidates.   
As soon as he layed eyes on the queen his expression softened and he dropped the sword on the desk.   
"Well what seems to be the matter, my king?" Hannah asked curiously as she looked at the sword.   
She'd never really seen it. Or touched it...  
"Nothing." Alois sighed and sat in his chair. "What can I help you with?" He rose an eyebrow. 

Hannah was still looking at the sword. It intrigued her. She cut her eyes up to him. "May I?" She asked softly.  
"I see no reason not to." Alois said as he motioned to the sword.  
Hannah stood up and carefully picked up the sword.

The handle was made of stilled stardust that merged with your appendage so it would never leave in combat, The Hilt was made of gold, the richest gold in the land that sparkled even when drenched in blood and the Blade; made of virgin iron with a holy inscription.  
Of course this was the default for the sword. She'd hear rumors that it transformed into something greater.   
Hannah had never seen her king wield the sword in combat. 

"My king.." Hannah began, "this is a magnificent imperial arms. May I ask if you have ever wielded it?" Hannah went to run her finger over the blade.  
Alois reached out and stopped her. "It'll poison your mind and show you horrible hallucinations." Alois smiled. "Please don't."   
Hannah nodded and placed it down onto the desk.  
"You haven't answered my question." Hannah said smartly.   
Alois exhaled.  
"No." He said flatly.   
Hannah rose an eyebrow. "Why? Do you not have the power to wield it?"   
Alois sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Indeed I do, it was my mothers, Queen Xzalia." Alois inhaled slowly. "But- my father told me never to wield it. It is a weapon of great good and evil if in the wrong hands. He said never to weild it unless everything I love is in danger." Alois pressed his lips together. 

"Oh..So..will you wield in the war between Artem and vale?" Hannah asked curiously as she traced the swords handle. She felt the still stardust pull and locked her index finger. She pulled away quickly.

Alois chortled. "You seem to be interested in this sword Hannah." Alois shifted in his seat. "But no..i won't." 

~♡~

"Vale's borders will be closed, so how do you pose we get in?" Alois stared at the map and the figurines.  
He couldn't think of anything. 

Ciel smirked and walked around the table. "We don't need to get in." Ciel took a seat in one of the general chairs and crossed his legs. 

Alois quirked his brow. "Then how do you pose we get in? Canon fire? Or perhaps I'll have my magicians let us through." 

Ciel shook his head. "No. We attack from the inside, your grace." Ciel shifted a bit. "I have recruited Dirt Nymphs, for a small price, they will surely lead us into the tunnels of King Ash's Castle." Ciel nudged one of the figurines battle ships to the front of the castle. "While we break them down from the inside, our troops will distract them at the front."

Alois froze. Ciel wanted him, to infiltrate Ash in person? Alois was beginning to regret this decision. He should have turned his back on Ciel when he came for help. Alois would surely have the blood of Valites on his hands if he infiltrated in person. 

'I am King Alois Trancy of Niaria and I am not afraid. Third of my kind to the Royal Angel Dynasty, I shall prevail.' Alois thought, in hopes of helping himself.

"Ciel I am afraid that is not possible." Alois took a seat in his general chair. "With my wife carrying the future king of Niaria, I cannot leave Niarian soil. As a King, a husband, a father I have to be here to aid my wife during these delicate months." Alois shifted and crossed his legs. "Surely you know this."

Ciel let out a sigh. "Of course I know, but of course nothing happened when I had left Elizabeth. You call yourself a King when you are too scared to take risk." Ciel smirked and looked deep into Alois' eyes. 

"Yes I call myself a King, third of my kind to the royal angel dynasty. I have the lives of over 200,000 Niarians to worry about Ciel. Then there is my wife. Elizabeth is a Fanalise, Hannah is just a Fairy. I am sure you can see the difference." Alois smirked. "You don't sound like someone who wants my help in bringing down Ash."

"There is no need to be sour, fun is all." Ciel exhaled. "Now let's make a battle plan and find someone to stand in for you."

~♡~

The Queen wasn't allowed to leave castle grounds unless accompanied by the king himself or her bodyguards.   
But of course the queen was always a rebel in her own way.  
As soon as Genessa, Annette and Nerina had left her for her beauty sleep, she'd slipped out of the window.

Hiking up her blue silk nightgown, her barefeet flying on the ground, Hannah made her way to the Mermaid Grove.   
A beautiful cave full of wonders that lead straight out to sea, glowing seaweed hung in the walls and treasure littered the floor, the air smelled of saltwater. 

Hannah could hear the Mermaids song, Caribbean Blue. It was soft, beautiful song. Not meant to cause death, but it expressed the sorrow, happiness and curiosity of Enya.

Hannah inhaled the scent as she stepped into the cave. It lead straight down, carefully carved stone stairs.  
Hannah rounded a corner and saw her, Enya.  
She sat at the edge of the spring, gently swaying her sparkling blue tail in the caribbean blue water, singing. Enya had coacoa brown skin, aquatic white markings in her body with short snow white hair and mesmerizing sapphire eyes.

"Oh," Enya vocalized in the most gentle but powerful voice. "So the world goes round and round with all you ever knew..."  
Enya looked up and smiled.   
"Greetings, my child." She said, bowing her head.  
"Oh don't mind me, Mother. Please sing on. It's beautiful." Hannah bowed her head and slowly took a seat.  
Enya lowered herself into the water and came closer to Hannah, placing her hands on the edge of the pond, looking up at the woman.  
"Hannah, child, tell me what is wrong."


	10. The Blonde Fanalis

The mist settled over Niaria early in the morning, spreading through and through the land.

It soothed the Queens morning sickness. The king was relieved not to wake up to horrible wretching sounds.   
This was a good morning. 

Breakfast was even better. They'd served Hannah's favorite, truffle puffs. Soft, creamy and oozing with chocolate. Not just any chocolate, dark chocolate. Bitter sweet.

Hallway through breakfast, Alois had dismissed everyone. Even his apprentice, Luka and Hannah's hand maidens.   
Hannah was a bit confused but she didn't question him. She picked at her truffle puff and ate it slowly. Oh how she'd wanted to lick and suck her chocolatey fingers and tear the soft creamy shell to pieces.  
But it wasn't ladylike.  
Wasn't fit for a queen.

Hannah waited until everyone left. Until only she and Alois remained.   
Thats when she made her move, and licked and sucked each fingers, moaning in content.  
Alois leaned back in his chair, his hands locked over his adomen and elbows on the armrests, watching her.  
Hannah had long learned to ignore his handsome looks and siren stares when she was doing embarrassing or unladylike things. He was her husband, and he'd have to get used to her farts and burps either way.

Hannah paused "What?" She asked. "Talk if you're gonna talk." She said before stuffing the shell into her mouth.  
Alois sighed.  
"Hannah. Can you please pay attention to me for atleast a moment?" Alois asked in a low tone.  
Hannah looked up, reaching for another truffle puff. She looked him in the eye as she pinched it open and dipped her index into the dark chocolate and brought it up to her mouth.

Alois exhaled. He had to word this properly. "Hannah, Niaria and Artem are going to war against Vale." He said flatly.  
Hannah stopped short.

"WHAT?" She rose her voice, dropping the half eaten truffle puff. "Alois you know that a war is the last thing we need!" Hannah stood up from her chair. 

"Yes I know, but it is the only choice! I cannot turn my back on my brother when he comes to me for help!" Alois stood from his chair, hands on the table and his frame shaking. 

"To tear down your next brothers kingdom!? How would you feel if King Sebastian and King Ash were to infiltrate and take over Niaria! Kill thousands of your people and take you and me prisoner!?" Hannah wasn't angry, she was furious. 

"Hannah I know! But I am never ever supposed to deny my bother help when he seeks it! I know that this war will cost thousands of Artemians and Niarians their lives! You don't think I feel guilty!? You don't think i know I'll have the blood of thousands on my hands!?" He banged his fist against the table, glaring daggers at her. 

"Alois Jim Macken Trancy I forbid you aiding Ciel in a war against Vale!" Hannah grabbed a truffle puff and hurled it at him. "Have you no sense?! I am pregnant with Niaria's next king! God forbid, but what if something happens to me while you're away!?"

Alois exhaled and Inhaled. The huge chocolate stain on the front of his white suitvest aggravated him. "Hannah Annafellows Trancy, You will not forbid me in my own house, nevertheless my own Kingdom!" He picked up the truffle puff and crushed it, throwing it back onto the table. "Queen Elizabeth from Artem shall be here with you while I am away." He turned and walked away from the table and to the door.

"I leave tonight." He uttered before he closed the door.

Hannah looked down at the table, her eyes watering. The most unladylike sob slipped from her throat, pure anguish and sadness.   
Hannah fell to the floor and wept into her hands until her eyes were sore and her throat hurt.

"W-Why di-did I-I even m-ma-marry h-him?" 

~♡~

"Aww you've gotta be faster than that!" The blonde haired Fanalise let out a loud laugh and round house kicked the castle gaurd, knocking him down.   
Taking a leap off the floor and onto one of the four walls, the Fanalise protected herself into the barricade of gaurds, knocking each one down.

The castle doors bursted open to reveal the Fanalise to those inside. She was holding the head of a elf guard, her green eyes holding happiness.  
She dropped the head and made a beeline straight for the the Queen. 

"Hannah! You look so beautiful with the silver dust Hannah!" The Fanalise wrapped Hannah.

"Oh Elizabeth, can you ever make a normal entrance?" Hannah inhaled her scent. It smelled of home. The strawberey field's and the buttermilk bells.

Elizabeth pulled back and looked Hannah over. She could already see the small baby bump, even though Hannah tried hiding it.  
"Oh sorry! Fanalise customs aren't used here, I forgot." Elizabeth giggled and smiled.

Hannah smiled and looked Elizabeth over.  
Her blonde hair was in a tight bun, her crown sat unscathed on her head, made purely of Pearls motled together with diamonds in the curls and links. Elizabeth's breast were big, but not as big as Hannah's, a Lilly white dress adorned her body, hugging her curves and dips, but it was short and she was able to move. This was one of her combat dresses, pretty, elegant but free range. Elizabeth's feet were in gold sandals. Elizabeth normally wore heels.

 

Elizabeth came ready to fight. It only instilled more uneasiness into Hannah.


	11. Pray with me

Tilting his head back and downing the last of the ale in the bottle, Alois rested it down on the ivory tray.  
It was around 9.  
He would be leaving for the outskirts of Vale in mere minutes. 

The King walked over to the window and stared out at his watter bleus one last time and beyond that, his kingdom.   
The king didn't know if he'd even come back to Niaria alive.  
God forbid, but Hannah would rule the kingdom, hopefully with a iron fist and not in blinding anger.

The gentle click of the door alerted Alois. He turned around and saw Hannah standing by the door. She seemed unsure.

"Oh. Hannah." Alois turned around to face the window again.  
Hannah sighed and came over to the window. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his back.

"Pray with me." She said in a soft voice. She reached up and pushed his head down, making him bow his head, his blonde locks falling forward.  
There was a moment of silence as they prayed, telling god their intentions and asking for protection and happiness. 

"So you came to see me off?" Alois asked, breaking the silence.   
"I came to try to persuade you to stay. But I can see you're bent on going." Hannah bit her plump bottom lip.  
Alois exhaled. "I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning." Alois turned around to face her.  
"It's fine. I started the yelling match." Hannah took his cold hands with her warm hands and brought them up and kissed his wedding ring.  
"I want you to promise me you'll come back in one piece and you'll do everything to help Vale after this." Hannah looked him in his eyes, burning through with her watery sapphires.   
"You have my word," Alois gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "I want you to promise me you'll take care of yourself and the baby. Can you do that?" He rose his eyebrows just a bit as he looked at her.  
Hannah nodded and sniffled.   
"You've my word," Hannah bowed her head. "My King."  
Alois pulled her close and kissed her head. He inhaled her scent of roses.  
"I love you so much." He whispered. "I love you more." Hannah whispered in turn, squeezing her husband.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Your grace, we've gotten your stallion ready, we ride in twenty minutes." Came a gruff voice.

Hannah pulled back and looked at his face one last time, taking a mental picture. She then turned around and picked up his sword, his imperial arms.  
Taking out the normal iron blade, Hannah slid the imperial arms into the holster. 

"Don't argue with me." She said flatly as she picked up his cape and tied ir around his neck and pulled up the hood.  
"I should probably leave my crown here." Alois pulled the hood off and took off the crown.  
"But how will they know who you are?" Hannah asked as he placed it in her hands.  
"Hannah, I'm pretty sure I'm the only living Angel with a visible halo." Alois let out a soft chortle. "And I prefer if they don't know who I am. It's safer that way."   
Hannah nodded and took off her crown and put his crown on.  
It was a bit heavy and it was a bit big.  
"Oh." She said, putting her hands up to steady it. "You've a big head." 

Alois let out a laugh and rolled his eyes.  
"Walk me out?" He offered her his hand.  
"Of course." Hannah smiled and took his hand.


	12. Pale Sand

Around dawn they finally left the Kingdom of Niaria.

Alois kept his hood on and his head low, avoiding eye contact. Ciel was on the same page, keeping his dark blue cape on his head and not making any eye contact.   
They looked like rookie soilders that held the back.

They rode on and on. There was a beach, not a few miles out of Niaria. The sand was pale in the moonlight and the ocean reminded him of Hannah's eyes.  
Alois made a vow to take her here when he'd gotten back. That is if he'd gotten back.

"Alois." Ciel said, breaking the silence.  
"What is it?" Alois asked.  
"When we reach Vale we'll have to cut off from the group." Ciel glanced over at Alois. "Did you hear me?"  
"Of course I did." Alois said. "And I suppose we'll have to crawl through the gutters too."  
Ciel let out a soft chuckle.  
"Nope. We go through the underground passage And capture King Ash."

 

Meanwhile In Niaria...

"Elizabeth where is your luggage?" Hannah asked as they walked the hallways of the palace.  
"I didn't bring any. Ciel told me the seige would take atleast two days at most." Elizabeth looked over at Hannah. "My Hannah, the life of royalty has really sucked you in. I know where you and I come from baths and clean clothing were a rare luxury."  
Hannah exhaled. "Elizabeth I haven't forgotten my roots if that is what you are saying. But I am Queen of Niaria and You Artem, we cannot have ourselves looking any type of way. We have to set an example and look presentable."

"I suppose, but I wouldn't want to bother you." Elizabeth said as he looked at her feet.  
"It's no trouble Elizabeth!" Hannah smiled and looked over at Elizabeth. "Afterall us outback girls have to look out for eachother yeah?"   
Elizabeth giggled and a soft blush came to her cheeks.

...

"Jesus, Hannah you've some subtle dead colors in here. Where's the pinks and yellows?" Elizabeth asked as she tore through Hannah's closet.  
"Probably in the back. Alois buys them for me and I toss them to the back." Hannah said from her vanity as she cleaned the makeup from her face.  
"Oh." Elizabeth continued her diggin. "So I hear your pregnant." Elizabeth hummed.  
"It feels weird. When I actually think of a live living being inside of my body I get scared." Hannah sighed.  
"That only means one thing." Elizabeth held up a pink frilly dress. "You've been having sex." Elizabeth smirked.

Hannah's cheeks lit up as she cleared her throat. "Well how do you expect to have a baby? Don't act like you didn't have sex to have your son." Hannah rolled her eyes. 

"But.." Lizzy zipped the dress up and looked into the mirror. "Was the sex good? I everyones curious about an Angels stamina."

"ELIZABETH!"

Meanwhile...

They'd set up camp for the night.  
Big tents and little tents littered the clearing and fire's were lit.  
They had a dinner of mutton and and baked potatoes.

Ciel picked at his food, unable to consume something that looked like that.  
Alois was taught to be thankful for all he got, so he ate it slowly with his fingers as he stared into the fire. The mutton was cold and the baked potatoes were warm. 

"What are you thinking about?" Ciel asked to break the silence.  
"What else?" Alois replied.  
"She'll be fine. You are honestly a worry wart." Ciel rolled his eyes.   
"Ciel, what happens if I come back to Niaria in a coffin?" Alois looked over at Ciel.  
"Don't think that way, and I presume Hannah would rule in blinding anger." Ciel shrugged.   
"And what if you come back to Artem in a body bag?" Alois asked.  
"Likewise." Ciel answered.

"I'll get the Magicians to cast a resurrection spell on us in the morning." Alois got up and left his bowl on the floor.  
He went into his tent and closed the flap.

Taking off his cape and his top, he tried to fold them but it turned out to be a ball.  
Sighing he tossed it aside and laid down on the cot, pulling the covers over his body.  
he gripped his Imperial arms tightly under the covers.  
Closing his eyes he tried to fall asleep.


End file.
